Love Knows No Bounds Criminal Minds Version
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is something that popped into my head so please tell me what you think and review. Also a warning to anyone who reads this there might be some m rated moments in this story don't say I didn't warn yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Knows No Bounds Criminal Minds Version**

After Kate Callahan found out that her husband Chris was having an affair with another women. When her niece Meg told her she was devastated to say the least but she kind of already knew that it was going on Chris wasn't home as much as he used to be and working late that was enough to convince Kate that he was was seeing another woman. So when Kate walked into the BAU the next morning she put on a fake happy face to convince everyone that everything was ok. Well everyone else took the bait except Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner so since no new cases came their way that day Kate, Spencer, Morgan, JJ, Penelope, Rossi, and Hotch all caught up on some overdue paperwork.

So when the end of the day came and everyone was heading home for the day Kate though she could sneak out of the BAU unnoticed but she was wrong Hotch came out of his office and called for Kate to come up and meet him in his office now. Sighing quietly to herself she reluctantly turned around and jogged up the small flight of stairs that led to Hotch's office.

Walking into Hotch's office with a smile on her face Kate sat in the chair across from Hotch's desk and says "You wanted to see me sir." With a stern look plastered across his face Hotch says " drop the facade Kate I can see right through you what's going on?" "Am I that readable?" Kate thought to herself. Kate then let out a large sigh and said you're right Hotch everything is not right at all. Kate then told Hotch everything from Chris seeing another woman to him wanting to get custody of Meg because I am always away from home on cases. "I don't know what to do Hotch!" Kate had her head in her hands crying softly. Hotch could feel his heart break for the young woman in front of him. Hotch from the day Kate walked through the doors of the BAU he began to develope a crush on her. Hotch's feelings then blossomed into love he just hoped she'd feel the same way. Hotch then got up and locked his door to his office and then close his office blinds. While all of this was going on Kate was wondering what on earth was Hotch doing before she could even ask Hotch kissed Kate on the lips. Kate's eyes went wide her mind was running with thoughts a mile a minute Hotch was kissing her and she actually enjoyed it. Hotch then broke the kiss and said "I am so sorry Kate I don't know what came over me." Hotch was still afraid to admit his feelings for Kate despite kissing her on impulse.

Kate watched as Hotch tried to compose himself by trying to explain his actions before and doing somewhat of a bad job of it. Kate stood up with a smile on her face and was very grateful that Hotch locked his office door and closed his blinds because what she was about to do Kate didn't want anyone else to see except herself and Aaron. There was only one thought in Kate's head that was swirling around in her head "He just kissed me our BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner kissed me because he loves me. Now it's time for me to show him how much I love him." Kate then grabbed Hotch's tie in her hand and pulled him to her capturing her lips with his in a somewhat very passionate kiss and Hotch returning the kiss with twice as much passion than before. When the two finally broke apart due to the lack of oxygen Kate looked at Hotch while wrapping her arms around his neck and said "So I take it we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Hotch nodded and smiled before tightening his arms around her waist pulling her closer than she already was to give her another peck on the lips which Kate absolutely relished. Still in eachothers arms Hotch then said "Our love knows no bounds", then Kate replied by saying "Let's hope it leads to a happy ending." "Yes let's" Hotch replied. After Kate and Hotch detangled themselves from each other and left the BAU and went to their respected cars but not before the two new lovebirds shared another passionate kiss, and went their separate ways unsure what the future held for them.

Let me know if you want me to continue with this story and please leave reviews they will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Knows No Bounds Criminal Minds Version Chapter 2

Talk about a BAU divided the women on one side and the men on the other. Penelope and JJ were trying as hard they could to make Kate crack under pressure as to why she's so happy all of a sudden. Penelope suggested to JJ that maybe she was seeing someone. JJ just gave Penelope the look and said "Impossible she couldn't be seeing someone! She's already married to Chris." Penelope began to walk back to her lair but not before saying "You never know?" JJ just stood there stunned but she didn't know how right Penelope even was. The guys were having no luck either Morgan and Rossi were teasing Hotch about his love life hoping he'd crack under pressure but he didn't. "So who's the lucky girl or rather woman Hotch?" Rossi asked patting his friend on the back. "I am not seeing anyone Dave" Hotch replied with a smirk grazing across his lips. Spencer was then about to ramble on and on about men and women relationship statics until someone told him to shut up. Chuckling and slapping Hotch hard on his back causing him to stumble forward a bit, Derek replied "We believe you for now Hotch" before walking back to his desk in the bullpen to finish some paperwork on a recent closed case that they solved sometime last week.

Hotch then watched his best friend Dave go back to his office and close the door. Once Hotch left the bullpen and went into his own office and closed the door he breathed a big sigh of relieve to the fact that he and Kate were almost found out about. Hotch then wondered how Kate was holding up under all this questioning from their teammates. Walking over to his desk Hotch looked at the growing pile of paperwork. Rubbing his hand over his face "well this paperwork isn't going to get done by itself someone has to do it." Sitting himself down Hotch got right to work on the paperwork some were from their most recent case; others were from cases they solved a couple of weeks ago. The rest of the papers on his desk were from Cruz he wanted to fill some of them out and sign this one and that. So by the end of the day as Hotch was giving himself and his hands a break from writing and signing so much. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes for a minute or two he heard somebody walk into his office, lock the door and closed the blinds. With his eyes closed Hotch asked "Is everyone gone home for the day?" "Yes" the mystery voice said. With a smirk on his face Hotch knew who the voice belonged to. Hotch then felt two arms wrap around him from behind then felt a pair of warm lips cover his own. Hotch opened his eyes and stared right into Kate's deep brown eyes, "Why hello my dear Kate what brings you here into my office at this hour?" As Hotch wrapped his arms around Kate's waist pulling her towards him until she was sitting comfortably in his lap wrapped in his arms. Kate smugly replied "You were sleeping on the job," motioning to the paperwork still on his desk then Kate added to her earlier statement "I thought you might need a little incentive to keep working away." "The only incentive I need is you!" Hotch growled he roughly grabbed the back of Kate's head and kissed her like he meant it which he did. Kate moaned while grabbing the back of Hotch's head to deepened the kiss; she then felt Hotch's tongue run along the edge of her lips asking for permission to enter her mouth which she granted. As their tongues battled it out for domance with Hotch winning of course, breaking the kiss to get some much needed oxygen into their deprived lungs.

Finally after Kate catch her breath all she could say was "that was one hell of a make out session." Hotch just chuckled for his part before adding "Yeah it was." Not wanting to be out done Kate turned around in Hotch's arms until she was straddling his hips playing with his tie Kate said in her best seductive voice "Oh Aaron what makes you think I am going to let you go that easily and seeing that it's Friday why don't you come to my house since Chris wouldn't be home." After she said that Kate smiled as she felt his erection against her thigh she then grinded against it making Hotch ground out her name in a seductive fashion. "But what about Jack" Hotch suddenly said. "Can't you leave him with Jessica for the night" Kate ask with her puppy dog eyes and pouting lip please "Hotchy." "Hotchy?" Aaron raised an eyebrow at this consider it your nickname when we are alone. "Oh that reminds me I think Meg said she was going on a sleepover to her best friend Markayla Davis." "Now all I have to do is come up with a nickname for you" Hotch replied to Kate. "Yep" was all Kate said as she unlocked the door. Turning around Kate said "Don't forget about tonight Aaron" swaying her hips all the while. That made Hotch's erection get even harder; he then made a call to Jessica to see if she could watch Jack for tonight and the better part of tomorrow. Jessica told Aaron that she wasn't doing anything and could watch Jack for him. Jack was more than happy to have a sleepover at his Aunt Jessica's house. Now he settled down to finishing his paperwork with Kate's swaying hips in his mind making him work harder and faster Hotch could even feel his erection get even larger.

Let me know my loyal readers if you want me to add another chapter to Love Knows No Bounds Criminal Minds Version. Also tell me in a PM, review, or both if you want me to add a smut m - rated - ( sex scene).


	3. Chapter 3

Love Knows No Bounds Criminal Minds Version Chapter 3

After dropping Jack off at his Aunt Jessica's for a sleepover. Hotch then gave his son a kiss on the cheek and told him to be good. Jack vigorously nodded his head in a yes that he would motion. Smiling in return as he looked back up at Jessica and again thanked her for watching Jack for him. Jessica said with a smile "that it was nothing now go on go I believe you have to be somewhere?" Jessica by this point was pushing Hotch back to his car. "Yeah Dad go already!" Jack shouted as he got into the car. With one final wave goodbye Hotch drove the rest of the journey to Kate's house. After arriving in Kate's neighborhood Hotch parked in her driveway right behind her car she drove to work. Getting out of the car Hotch could tell Kate lived in a very nice neighborhood and an equally nice looking house. Walking up to her front door Hotch knocked and waited for Kate to open the door when she did she leaned up against the door frame and seductively said into Hotch's ear "Hey Hotchy." Hotch had to restrain himself or he would have taken Kate right then and there. Kate however couldn't get over how yummy in her opinion Hotch looked dressed in jeans and a t - shirt with sneakers compared to the suits that he always wore; not that Kate had a problem with that either she thought he looked sexy in her opinion as well. She also took into account the bulge forming in his jeans. Letting Hotch into her home all the while closing the door and thinking "Lucky Me."

After having a nice dinner prepared by Kate the pair was currently cuddling on the couch. Kate was trying to decide how she wanted to have sex with Hotch. She had three ideas in mind and they were the following excuse herself and go up to her bedroom and strip down to her black bra and panties she had on then put a robe on and entice Hotch to follow her. Option two was similar to the first one the only difference was Hotch would come up to see what was taking her so long she would then sneak up behind him and place handcuffs on him immobilizing him and then slip a hand into his jeans and fonddled him until he cumed in his pants. The last opinion was to tease Hotch into following her to the bedroom she'd slam the door in his face and lock it as he tried to get in she would go into her in suite bathroom and strip into her black bra and panties. She then opens the bedroom door and hide in the shadows with handcuffs sneak up behind Hotch and put the handcuffs on him and fondled him until he came. "What are you thinking about Kate?" Hotch suddenly asked breaking the silence between them. "Nothing!" Kate quickly said Kate watched as Hotch pulled his own pouty mouth and puppy dog eye look of his own. "Ok fine I was thinking about how to seduce you." "How to seduce me?" Hotch looked at her with an eyebrow raised then he added "how do you plan on doing that?" "Like this" Kate simply said. Hotch watched as Kate's hand start to slowly stroke the bulge in his jeans. Kate watched with a smile on her face as Hotch's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was thrusting his hips into her hand while groaning her name. Hotch could feel her lips at his ear whispering seductively "Do you want more Hotchy?" "Yes" Hotch managed to ground out.

"You'll have to catch me first" Kate said as she sprinted from the couch to her bedroom with Hotch right behind her. But when Hotch reached the bedroom Kate slammed the door in his face hearing the door click Hotch began to bang on the door and demand that Kate open up this door right now! Kate meanwhile with a devious smirk said opinion three it is. Going into her in suite bathroom Kate stripped down to her black bra and panties modeling herself in the mirror with a smile on her face she and Aaron were in for one hell of a night. Unlocking the door and slipping into the shadows of the darkened room with the handcuffs in hand. Bursting into the room Aaron stood at the foot of the bed looking all around the room for Kate not finding her or so he thought. Hearing the bedroom door close and cool metal on his wrist Hotch knew he was in handcuffs. "Now I can have my own little way with you Hotchy" Kate's seductive voice rang in his ear making him get even harder. Kate undid Hotch's belt and watched his jeans fall to the floor. As if on instinct Hotch stepped out of them once he did Kate put her hand in his boxers and began fondling him. Hotch began to groan "Uh Kate" "What Hotchy?" Kate said trailing hot kisses up Aaron's exposed neck, "You're going to be the death of me Kate" was Hotch's reply. Smiling against his neck Kate felt Aaron's knees buckle as he cummed in her hand. Hotch shouted Kate's name as his organism rode through him. Panting Aaron watched as Kate licked every last bit off her hand. Savoring the taste of her Hotchy's cum was just making her tinkle in delight at what was to come. "Enjoying yourself I see" Aaron said he was still trying to get his breathing back under control. "Yes I am what about you?" Kate asked Aaron with a sexy smirk on her face.

Struggling against his restraints Hotch growled out "Let me out you." Kate had a thoughtful look on her face as she processed Aaron's request. "No" she said smirking against his lips kissing him passionately while pushing him down on the bed. Shoving his tongue into her mouth caused Kate to groan loudly. All Aroan could do was kiss her and grind himself against her when he just wanted to have his own wicked way with her. Kate enjoyed kissing Aaron Hotchner and making him cum but her breasts ached to be touched and she really wanted to get fucked hard and fast and Aaron Hotchner was the only person who could do that."Looks like I am going to have to let you go." Kate told Hotch with a somewhat saddened look on her face. So after she uncuffed "Her Aaron" from his restraints he pinned her to the bed ravishing her neck and lips in a frenzy but loving way. While Kate was distracted Aaron ran his hands down Kate's hips groping her backside making her groan with delight. Panting loudly Aaron tore off Kate's bra and began feasting on her breasts swirling the hard pink buds in his mouth. Kate arched her back almost to the breaking point when Aaron bit down on the hardened buds, she couldn't get over the fact that he was able to suck and bite her buds all the while fondling them not that she was complaining. Feeling Aaron's hardened erection against her thigh Kate tried grinding herself against him and all the while groaning "Aaron I want you now!" Hotch wanted to tease her like she did him but he was so painfully erected that he needed his relief and so did Kate.

"Aaron!" Kate's voice broke through his thoughts. Kate looked at him with pleading eyes so he positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted into her hard and fast almost completely sheathing himself before slamming back in. Kate was seeing stars Aaron was hitting her in all the right places. "Oh Aaron I'm about to cum I can't hold it anymore" said Kate who was panting and covered in sweat. "Neither can I" Hotch managed to ground out he then felt Kate's walls clench around his throbbing cock. "Kate!" "Aaron!" they both orgasiomed at the sametime. Hotch then laid next to Kate cuddling her into his side; "that was amazing Aaron I haven't had sex like this since forever" Kate said as she yawned. "Why don't you get some sleep Kate since I tired you out" Hotch told her. "And I you" Kate replied falling asleep into Aaron's side. Aaron smiled down at the sleeping woman next to him he was wondering what he did to deserve someone like her. Aaron then rested his chin on top of Kate's head and fell asleep with her wrapped protectively in his arms.

Even after a very sex filled night Hotch awoke with the light barely coming in through the blinds in Kate's bedroom. Kate was sleeping peacefully next to Aaron with a smile on her face. Aaron couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful goddess next to him and he most certainly couldn't stop thinking about last night and all the fun they had. Aaron watched Kate sleep until the sun was high in the sky he then decided to get a little revenge of his own since Kate teased him the night before. Grabbing the handcuffs off the nightstand table and placing them on Kate's wrists. Kate awakes to her hands cuffed behind her back;"Aaron!" Kate said in a somewhat sleepy voice trying to get free. Leaning down close to her ear Hotch whispered "consider this payback" Kate just shivered in delight at the thought of the payback in store for her about how she treated her Hotchy the night before. Kate felt Hotch trail two fingers down her bare back and skim over her backside she then felt Hotch insert two fingers into her slit and slowly began to torture her by slowly by pumping his fingers in and out of her very wet pussy. "Aaron stop that please your killing me!" Kate said thrashing her head from side to side.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold" was all Hotch said. After a while Kate cummed hard and fast as Kate tried to regain her breathe. As Aaron took his fingers out of Kate's pussy and licked them clean savoring the taste of Kate to memory. Once she did Hotch flipped her over and latched onto one of her hardened pink nipples sucking it hard Kate moaned as Aaron swirled and sucked her nipple but she really arched her back when Aaron bit down on her nipple then sucked all the hurt away. To Kate Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner had a masterful tongue, while he was busy with Kate's right breast giving it what it deserves while massaging the left one. Then repeating the process of sucking, swirling and nipping to her left breast while massaging the right. Kate was seriously on cloud nine and she could swear that what "her Aaron" was doing to her she could cum at any moment. Kate looked at Aaron with pleading eyes begging for him to enter her. Aaron saw this and smirked thinking about how much power he had over this women it was just almost far too much for him to bear; with every moan and gasp basicly any sexy sound from Kate would make him harden. He was mentally and physically trying to restrain himself and is again painfully erection to pounding the hell out of Kate like the night before.

"Not yet my dear" he said as she claimed her mouth with his a fight ensues with Kate's tongue for dominance for which he won. He then sucked and nipped at her neck especially sucking and nipping the sweet spot on her neck making her arch into him. Feeling the tip of Aaron's erection at her entrance she desperately tried to grind herself against Aaron's erection but Aaron held Kate's hips firmly in place so she couldn't move. Finishing off her neck which is now covered in tiny bite marks which will definitely be seen on her come Monday where she was sure that everyone on the team excluding Hotch and herself will have a lot of questions for her which she didn't want to answer to; not yet anyways she didn't know how long her and Hotch could hide their relationship from the rest of the team. Pulling Kate up until she was on her knees against his chest Aaron then plunged his cock into her ass cheeks hearing her say his name with a gasp. He began to slam into her one thrust harder then the last it wasn't long until Aaron felt Kate's inner walls clamp around his cock milking him for all he was worth Aaron threw his head back and groaned as he rode out his organism. As Kate and Aaron both took a few moments to catch their breaths and to their surprise as well Hotch's cock was still hard. Kate felt Hotch pull out much to her disappointment when Aaron placed her on her back and thrusted into Kate's tight cunt hole; Kate instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Aaron slammed into Kate's hot cavern groaning she was so tight and hot Kate Callahan felt so snug against his cock it wasn't long before he cummed. When Kate felt Aaron's white hot seed enter her it was enough to make Kate cum her organism it hit her hard and fast throwing her head back moaning loudly her hips lifted both her and Aaron off the bed. Covered in a full sheen of sweat Aaron pulled out of Kate and layed down next to Kate taking her into his arms it wasn't long before the two of them fell back asleep. It wasn't until the afternoon when they woke up again they had a late breakfast together. After Aaron got dressed and left Kate's house. But not before Kate gave him a goodbye kiss and promise to call him later. Hotch then went to pick Jack up from his Aunt Jessica's house he then thanked her again for watching him. Jessica again told him it wasn't a problem waving goodbye to her nephew and former brother in law. Driving back to their condo Jack asked his dad how was your time over at Kate's house. A small smile formed on Hotch's face along with a little blush; Buddy that story is for when you're older ok. Jack didn't say anything after that.

So my loyal readers tell me if you want me to add a chapter 4 to my fanfic entitled Love Knows No Bounds Criminal Minds Version. Also please tell me what you think of each chapter and leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Knows No Bounds Criminal Minds Version Chapter 4

Kate Callahan woke refreshed on Monday ready to start working on cases with her BAU teammates. After taking a shower drying her hair looked in her closet for a suit to wear to work Kate chose her usual navy trousers and jacket with a white blouse and black shoes. As she buttoned up her blouse Kate did her best to cover up the loving bite marks. Pleased with what she picked out for herself Kate looked herself up and down and with a smile on her face left the house but not before grabbing her travel mug full of coffee just the way she liked it as well as a quick breakfast. Now Kate was all set to start another as normal as you get day at the BAU.

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner started his Monday morning an hour earlier around 5 o'clock. That gave him enough time to shower and get dressed for work. Then Hotch got started on breakfast for himself and his son Jack Hotchner once that was done around 5:30 Hotch went to go wake his son Jack up and told him to get ready for school then come down for breakfast. Hotch couldn't remember the last time he felt so refreshed to start a day at the BAU it brought a smile to Aaron's face as he thought about last Friday and Saturday night and morning/afternoon he had with Kate who he couldn't stop thinking about. Once the breakfast had been served and eaten and the dishes washed and put away. Both Hotch and Jack grabbed whatever they needed for work and school; and headed out the door ready to start their day work for Hotch and school for Jack. As a result of this Hotch and Kate almost arrived at the same time. Aaron parked his car next to Kate's and got out "Hey" the pair said at almost the same time with a blush spreading across both of their faces. Still wearing his famous Hotchner smirk said the following "Nice day isn't it Kate?" Still sporting a rather red blush still upon her face Kate said "Yes it is yes it is." Turning her head to the side Kate mentally thought to herself "Damn Hotchy and his sexy smirk and his equally sexy voice he's making me get a sensation I really don't right now in between her legs."

Hotch smiled in satisfaction as he watched all the power he had over Kate all of it sexual of course; his voice, his body, the way he moved was enough to make his naughty agent get all wet as he watched her rub her legs together in attempt to satisfy her sexual tension at the very moment making him Unit Chief Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner get a slight erection as we speak. But what the two of them didn't know was that a mysterious somebody was watching them and didn't like what he was seeing at all but the mysterious person seem to set most of his evil glare upon the man with the smirk on his face smirking at his wife who was rubbing her legs together in heat; the mysterious man couldn't believe that his wife his freaking wife was sexually aroused by this bastard. He didn't know who this man was but he obviously worked at this large building along with his wife. He had no control over his wife because he was so sure that she didn't know about his infidelity that he wanted it to stay that way she didn't know about it and he was the only ones that did know about it. But what the man didn't realize how wrong he was because his wife knew about his infidelity and was just simply moving on. So the mysterious man decided to man until the "bastard of a man" left work for the day and then follow him home and tell him to keep his dirty freaking hands off his wife.

This Monday started off as any other Monday at the BAU doing paperwork and some overdue paperwork that needed to be sent to the Section Chief Supervisor Matt Cruz. It was like nobody needed the BAU for the time being which was fine for Hotch since all he could think about three things Kate, last Friday night, and early Saturday morning. He had that primal urge to call her into his office right this minute and take her right then and there let the whole world know what Katherine "Kate" Callahan meant to Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner. But sadly Hotch was at work and he had to suppress his urges till after work. Finally after a long slow work day at the BAU everyone went home. Hotch sat in his chair in his office with his head tilted back and eyes closed he sighed rather loudly. Hotch's other hand was trying to cover his ever growing but painful erection; opening his eyes he looked down at the constricted bulge in his pants. Hotch wanted relieve so bad he considered masterbation but didn't dare do it in fear of somebody walking in on him and catching him in the act of self relief.

At that moment Hotch's savoir came in "Hey Hotchy how was your day?" Kate did what she normally did close Hotch's blinds and door so they couldn't be disturb. Hotch opened his mouth to speak but Kate beat him to it and said everyone is gone home for the day Aaron its just you and me. Rounding the corner around Hotchy's desk and seen the giant bulge in his pants; so Aaron missed me just like I missed him. Stroking Hotch's erection with the tip of her fingers that earned Kate a grunt in response followed by a slow moaned Kate. Kate took pride in how she could seduce the all mighty powerful Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner to nothing. She was a sexy goddess no correction "SHE WAS HIS SEXY GODDESS"; and he was her naughty agent. Licking her lips in anticipation of what was to come Kate told Hotch to stand up which he did and Kate undid the belt on his pants letting them drop to the floor Hotch quickly stepped out of them and Kate quickly threw it to the side promptly discarding it.

Sitting back in his chair Aaron felt a little bit of relief after the pants were gone. Kate then got out two pairs of handcuffs remember these Hotchy as she placed one on each wrist and the other end to either side of his chair. With Hotch "chained" to his chair Kate could begin her assault on a certain bulge in Hotch's boxers she began to gently stroke the tip with her fingers teasing him Kate certainly enjoyed seeing Hotchy squirm. "Kate just already" Hotch said trying to catch his breath looking down he watched Kate's teasing fingers brush his cock again and again. "Do what already Hotchy?" Kate asked slightly confused even though she knew what Aaron wanted her to do. Kate then kneaded his cock through his boxers in the palm of her hand. "Just fuck me already Kate!" Hotch half shouted and half groaned.

"With pleasure" Kate said licking her lips as she began pulling Hotch's boxers down his legs and then she discarded them. Aaron's erection sprung out of his boxers finally glad to be free. "My my my look how big you are Hotchy" Kate said stroking his length excruciatingly slow. "Yes only for you Kate only for you!" Hotch said through his gritted teeth while thrashing around like a madman. "Yes only for me" Kate thought with glee to herself. Kate then wrapped her mouth around Hotch's hardened length sucking hard and fast. Aaron was trying to force his eyes to stay open as he wanted to watch Kate suck of his length. Bobbing up and down his length Kate watched as Hotch closed his eyes and throwing his head back all the while thrusting into her awaiting mouth. Kate was able to take Hotch's entire length into her mouth and suck him hard; she surprised herself that she was able to take Hotch's entire cock into her mouth in the first place. Kate felt the feeling between her legs again like she did this morning only intensified. Hotch could make Kate wet by just using his voice, hands, tongue, smirk Kate was under Hotch's spell he could make her cum whenever he wanted. Who was she to complain though but she needed her release so. Kate didn't have to wait long for her answer; she felt the tip of Hotch's cock twitch in the back of her throat Hotch couldn't take it anymore he couldn't hold on anymore his cock could only take so much and Kate's mouth wrapped around sucking on it hard.

The unbelievable warmness of Kate's mouth sending him over the edge Hotch felt like his cock was on fire. Groaning loudly Hotch thrusted himself into Kate's face as he came Kate for her part swallowed as much of Hotch's milk as she could her mouth became so full that some dribbled out of the corners of her mouth. Enjoying the taste of Hotchy's cum Kate greedly wiped the rest from the corners of her mouth with her finger she also sucked his cock bone dry of any cum as well. Sucking her finger dry Kate noticed Hotch had come down from his high. "You were delicious Hotchy" Kate said with a slight smirk on her face; too bad I have you right now Kate added. Hotch for his part looked like a rabid animal maybe acted like one all he could think about was Kate and Aaron Hotchner would be damn if he let Kate walk out he wasn't finished with her yet not by a long shot.

Kate walked over to Hotch and took the handcuffs off him; and when she did a look in Hotch's eyes told her everything he was lusting lusting for her and Kate absolutely loved it she loved it so much she loved to be man handled by Aaron Hotchner in the short time they've been together Aaron was a true gentleman treating her like a queen but sex wise wow Aaron had Kate seeing stars he was rough but gentle. Aaron Hotchner would never hurt her like a certain ex Kate knew. But she wasn't going to let herself get worried sick over something like this that pertained Chris in the equation. Kate was going to focus on the pleasure Aaron was about to give her. While Kate was daydreaming Hotch put his own handcuffs on her wrists behind her back; a little while later Kate realized she was handcuffed and said "Let me go Hotchy please" Kate even pulled her best puppy dog face but it didn't work.

Grabbing Kate bt the hem of her pants and pulled her so their faces were almost touching. "You're not going anywhere Callahan got me" Hotch asked. Kate felt like she was going to cum in her own pants but she replied back to Hotch "Loud and clear Aaron I'm not going anywhere." Good was all Aaron said as he crashed his lips onto hers while backing Kate into the wall kissing her as passionately as he could. Aaron battled for tongue dominance with Kate which he won of course. While kissing Kate who was groaning and moaning into his mouth Aaron successfully unbuckled the belt holding Kate's pants letting them drop to the floor Kate instinctively stepped out of them; and then kicked them to the side out of the way. Guiding Kate back to his chair Hotch was going to fuck Kate so hard so many times that she wouldn't be able to walk without his assistance.

Looking at Kate with a big fat stupid sexy grin on his face Aaron then said "Time for a little payback Kate." Kate watched as Aaron got rid of her underwear tossing it behind him. Hotch noticed how wet she was looking up Aaron asks Kate were you thinking about last week and most specifically were you thinking about me tell me is it true is that why you're so wet tell me now. "Yes it's true Hotchy I was thinking about our time together last week. But I was also thinking about you that's why I am so wet." That's when Hotch inserted two fingers and began pumping them in and out of Kate's tight wet cunt. Kate moaned that feels so good Hotchy don't stop please go faster. Hotch's fingers then began to pump in and out of Kate's cunt at inhuman speed and before Kate knew it she let her first organism go coating Hotch's fingers with her juices.

Coming down from her high Kate watched as Hotch cleaned every last bit of her juices off his fingers. "Enjoying yourself Hotchy?" Kate asked already knowing the answer. "Yes yes I am" Hotch smugly replied back. "Cheeky bastard and smug son of a bitch" was all Kate said. "You won't be saying that after I do this too you" was all Aaron said. Kate was left confused at to what Aaron meant until she felt his tongue enter her folds she was at a lost for words. As she lifted her legs to thrust on Hotch's tongue groaning as she met him thrust for thrust. Until Hotch held her hips firmly in her place preventing her from thrusting any further much to the annoyance of Kate. But she was rewarded with Hotch's tongue exploring her hot slick wet caverns deeper than before hitting all the right spots.

Making Kate's legs feel like jelly and her eyes seeing stars. It wasn't long before Hotch felt Kate's inner walls tighten around his tongue; "Oh I am cumming Aaron Oh!" was all Kate said tilting her head back and wrapping her legs around Hotch's head. Aaron's face got covered in Kate's love juices. Aaron drank up all of Kate's love juices sucking her bone dry he then used the palm of his hand to wipe away the rest of Kate's juices off his face and used his tongue to clean them off his hand. Hotch then used his tongue to clear up the rest; he then tried to decide what to do toy with Kate a little more or let her go. Kate meanwhile was thrashing around like crazy demanding the Hotch set her free. Hotch made it his decision he was going to play with her a little more with her still chained in place Hotch unbuttoned Kate's blouse pushing it aside and kissing every inch of available skin his lips could touch Hotch loved to BRAND his favorite play toy and that was Kate Callahan.

Unclasping her bra Aaron watch her breast bounce up and down he also couldn't help but stare at the state that Kate was in front of him handcuffed to a chair, almost naked and hair all messy. Not to mention sweating and saying mean things to him to set her free. Which Aaron wasn't going to do yet anyway. Taking the right nipple into his mouth Aaron sucked and swirled his tongue around the hardened bud; biting down gently caused Kate to moan and the eyes to roll into the back of her head. Kate's hips arched enough for her to feel the tip of Hotch's erection up against her womanhood causing the pair to hiss in pleasure. Despite the pressure building in his cock still sucking on Kate's right nipple and using his other hand to fondle the left breast. Then Aaron switched duties so the left breast could get the same treatment.

Kate was growling,begging,moaning and panting; "Oh Aaron really knows how to please her with plenty of rough hard sex" thought to herself. "Oh fuck me Hotchy fuck me now hard and fast" Kate kept saying over and over until Hotch said "With pleasure my dear Kate." Aaron thrusted his whole hardened length into Kate's warm hot slick cavern and began to pump in and out faster and faster until he and Kate cummed inside each other respectfully. While Aaron was catching his breath he removed the handcuffs off of Kate's wrists. Kate however was slowly regaining her breathing as well watching Aaron stand up Kate saw her chance standing up herself. Aaron watched as Kate took off her blouse and bra letting them drop to the floor; Kate then walked over to Aaron and placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him into the chair and put the handcuffs on him. He was her prisoner now time for her to return the favor.

Kate kissed Aaron passionately thrusting her tongue into his mouth battling for dominance she was saddened when Hotch won again as usual much to her disappointment. Kate then sucked and nipped Aaron's neck causing him to moan over and over. "Kate stop this teasing now" Hotch managed to say; Kate's reply was swift and quick "No I won't stop this teasing because you didn't listen to me when you were teasing me." Kate then added evilly "Now you suffer." "Uh Kate" Hotch groaned sinking further into the chair. Kissing his neck again Aaron tilted his head to the side to Kate's giving her more access. While her lips were busy with Aaron's neck; her fingers were skillfully opening up the buttons of his shirt pushing them aside branding Hotch's already sweaty skin with her fiery hot lips.

Kate then latched onto one of Hotch's nipples and gave one a tug causing Hotch to arch into her, Kate moaned feeling the tip of Hotch's erection brush her slit teasing her. Kate hummed in appreciation at what was to come she hurriedly paid some attention to Hotch's other nipple sucking and biting it again Kate felt his erection brush her sex was almost enough to make her cum. But Kate held it back she really wanted to give herself to Hotch all of herself he gave her such a wonderful pleasurable experience between her legs; Kate wanted to return the favor and give the same pleasurable treatment to his cock. "Now it's time for the real fun to began Hotchy" was all Kate said. Capturing Hotch's lips in another hot kiss Kate lowered herself onto Hotch's cock; the both of them groaned at the contact of their union Hotch feeling Kate's searing hot moist walls around his cock and Kate for feeling the thickness of Hotch's length inside her.

Kate began moving her hips as she rode Hotch's length. Breaking the kiss for a minute to catch her breath Kate gasped in pure pleasure as Hotch met her thrusts ramming into her; Kate was simply on cloud nine it wasn't long before her inner walls grasped his cock in its tight grip. Kate orgasimed first while screaming Aaron's name that was enough for Aaron Hotchner to loose his control and shoot wave after wave of sperm into Kate's womanhood while groaning Kate's name. Kate herself was pleased with what she had accomplished as she watched Hotch's eyes roll back into his head she enjoyed Hotch's milk it really did fill her up.

After coming down from her high Kate noticed or rather felt Hotch's still somewhat hard cock; she didn't think she could go another round she simply didn't have the energy and that's what worried her. Taking the handcuffs off of Hotch's wrists and then the chair putting them away. Kate then unsheathed herself from Hotch's cock Aaron groaned at the loss of heat from Kate's inner walls but he knew he wouldn't have to wait long to feel that sensation again. When Kate and Hotch both got some of their energy back; Kate noticed that Hotch had a lusting glint in his eye she was right he definitely wasn't finished with her yet. Kate felt Hotch's large hands on her hips as he hoisted himself into a standing position.

Capturing Kate's lips in a small kiss Hotch had a wicked grin plastered across his face. "Hotchy!" Kate started to whine she then added "I can't take anymore sex I can't go another round please!" Kate watched as Hotch cleared everything off his desk and Kate meant everything papers and all. Hotch then instructed Kate to lean over his desk with a small sigh Kate complied with Hotchy's demand. "I know you're satisfied because of the wonderful soreness between your legs; but my cock isn't yet not until I really really give you what you deserve Kate" Hotch told Kate while whispering it hotly into her ear.

That made Kate get a little wet slightly she grunted in response. Hotch just grinned to himself before plunging his cock deep into her ass cheeks and pumping his cock in and out at a fast pace. Kate gripped the sides of Hotch's desk bracing herself. Feeling her eyes roll into the back of her head Kate let out a groan that escaped her lips as Hotch continued to relentlessly pound her between her ass cheeks. It wasn't long before Hotch came inside Kate for the last time that day. Kate could hear Hotch say her name through his gritted teeth as he emptied himself into her.

"That was" Kate was struggling to explain in words all the pleasure she received in one day. "Amazing awesome or something else entirely" Hotch said with the same cocky looking grin he had that morning. "You cocky bastard" was all Kate said with a smirk of her own. Hotch pretended to look hurt but was failing miserably he then leaned in his and Kate's lips almost touching "but I am "YOUR" cocky bastard right Kate" giving Kate a small peck on the lips. "Yes you are Hotchy you are two things" Kate said with a sly smirk on her face; she watched as Hotch raised an eyebrow. Giving him a peck on the cheek Kate whispered the following into his ear hotly "Yes Hotchy your correct you are my cocky bastard and no one else's got it."

Kate waited for Hotch's reply "Yes Kate I am no one else's but yours mind, body and soul." Then Kate continued by saying "You're also MY naughty naughty agent as well. You know why Hotchy?" Hotch simply shook his head no. Evilly she added "Your only horny as hell when I am around why is that. Tell me tell me right now Hotchy! Kate almost screamed that she loved the power she held over Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner watching him turn to jelly under her gaze. "I am horny around you because you're hard to resist Kate everything is perfect about you your a perfect or rather fine catch for any man" Hotch boldly replied.

Putting a finger to Hotch's lips to silence him further before she said. "Yes I am a fine catch for any man and my body in perfect in every way." Taking a moment to catch her breath Kate continued "The only man I want to be with is you Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner no one else that is that. Furthermore I wouldn't want anybody but you to manipulate my body anyway you please. The way you take complete control of my body during sex is an experience within itself. You make me so wonderfully sore and very sleepy after some rough and bonded sex. That's why I love you Aaron." Kate finished by kissing Aaron on the lips. Aaron kissed Kate eagerly back it almost turned passionate but it didn't. The pair broke the kiss and intently stared into each other's eyes.

Hotch broke the silence by saying "Kate you mean the world to me you're beautiful you're so perfect in everything you do. You have a body that like you said makes me horny as hell. Only you satisfy me Kate my horny agent and sexy goddess. I Love You Kate Callahan only you hell I'd even be willing to adopt Meg as a step niece but treat her like a daughter. I pledge my life and I mean my life Kate to protect you and Meg." Hotch finished his rant by taking a deep breath; and then kissing Kate's cheek. By this point Kate almost had tears in her eyes she was so moved by the declaration of love Hotch had for both her and Meg.

Throwing her arms around his neck Kate said letting some tears fall in the process "Oh Aaron what you just said has moved me to tears literally. i care so much about you and Jack. I Love you so so much Hotchy you know that right?" Being slick Hotch said "yeah we showed our love for eachother last Friday and Saturday and now Monday. We like it hot and rough and the two of us can't get enough of each other. We are both sex addicts now." Kate simply smacked his shoulder "cocky" Kate said slowly leaning in; " bastard" Hotch said before claiming her lower lip between his teeth and nibbling on it before claiming her lips.

Kate moaned passionately at hers and Aarons little make out session. Breaking the kiss due to a lack of air a dirty little thought entered Kate's mind "Aaron the next time you come over to my place for some me and you time how about we make out in the shower" Kate said so suddenly she even blushed at how bold she sounded. Chuckling Aaron replied "Oh I would love the next time we have a make out session at your house; we most certainly do it in the shower." Hotch gave Kate a final kiss on the lips for now. The pair then gathered up their clothes and put them on then Kate and Hotch put the things back on his desk in the proper order.

What the pair didn't know was the life that was starting to form in Kate's tummy. Aaron looked at his watch and let a low whistle out which caught Kate's attention walking over to his side and looking over his shoulder Kate saw that it was almost 9:00. As Hotch and Kate walked to the elevators hand in hand. Hotch suddenly said "Hey Kate since you and Meg are home alone why don't the two of you spend the night at my condo with me and Jack. Pressing the button for the elevator Kate turned and faced Hotch "Aaron I don't want to put so much pressure on you. Me and Meg are just fine by ourselves really we are."

"No I insist Kate please" Hotch put on his best pouty face and puppy dog eyes. Kate simply couldn't resist Aaron when he looked at her like that; "Ok you win Hotchy I'll stay over I'll make sure to bring Meg and pick Jack up from Jessica's for you" Kate said kissing Hotch again before they got on the elevator. It was around 9:30 by the time they made it to their cars in the BAU parking lot. Either of them failed to notice a mysterious man watching them from his car from across the parking lot. He was getting angry at what he was seeing the man or what the mysterious man called the bastard; flirting with "his" wife he " the mysterious man" overheard his wife telling the bastard man that she would be by his condo later for a "sleepover" with Meg and the bastard man's son.

The mysterious man was so angry about this new development; he then became furious when the bastard man kissed his freaking wife right in front of him. The mysterious man watched the two go to their separate cars Kate was going to pick up Jack from Jessica's first, then go get Meg, go home and pack their things for an overnight stay at the Hotchners. Kate couldn't wait for tonight cuddling with Aaron was a dream come true in her mind. Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner was Kate Callahan's prince;while she was his princess who knew how to kick his butt when needed.

Aaron let Kate leave with her car first since she would take the longest. Aaron would drive to his condo and wait for Kate, Meg and Jack there. Aaron was so happy to have Meg and Kate stay the night that he didn't notice a car following him. The mysterious man behind Aaron Hotchner kept his distance he didn't want his identity to be known yet. All that made sense to this mysterious man at this moment was to teach this bastard of a man to keep his hands off his wife. Aaron arrived at his condo still not aware of the other car and person following him. Got out of his car locked it and went up to his condo house door and opened it and went inside.

The mysterious man parked a block away from the bastard man's home so he wouldn't be seen. Walking quickly along the sidewalk with his hands stuffed into his pockets with his hood so no one would recognize him. Jogging up the stairs the mysterious man knocked on the bastard man's door waiting for a reply. The mysterious man heard "the bastard" come to the door for some reason Aaron thought it was Kate on the other side of the door but he thought wrong. So when Aaron opened the door he was greeted with a fist to the face and a voice that said "You bastard stay away from my wife you bastard" followed by many more to the face and chest. The mysterious man broke Aaron Hotchner's nose he also made sure to kick him in the ribs repeatedly on both sides. A struggled ensued as Aaron Hotchner tried to fight back but couldn't.

The mysterious man left the bastard man's condo with bloody covered fists closing the door behind him; and a near death FBI agent on the floor. Before Aaron Hotchner finally blackened out from the injuries he received from his unknown attacker he thought he recognized the voice it sounded like Kate's soon to be ex husband Chris Callahan. Kate meanwhile had picked up Jack from Jessica's and she and Meg had everything they needed for their sleepover at the Hotchners.

Jack was overjoyed they were staying because Jack really liked Kate a lot and I mean a lot. As they neared the Hotchner's condo something didn't sit right with Kate so she told Jack and Meg to stay in the car while she went to go checkout the condo to see if it was safe to go inside. Jogging up the steps to Aaron's front door Kate noticed the door ajar and blood on the door knob there also appeared to be someone's fingerprints in blood. Kate also took note that the blood was still wet so whatever happened only happened hours before. On alert Kate drew her gun from its holster and approached the ajar door with caution nudging it gently open. Kate noticed that there appeared to be a struggle and there was blood everywhere. Kate then looked into the livingroom and saw the battered and bloodied body of Aaron Hotchner lying motionless on the floor of his own living room. Putting her gun back in its holster Kate went on her knees to see if she could wake him up she got no response. Kate then put two fingers up to his neck to feel for a pulse and much to Kate's relief she found one. Kate then took out her phone and called 911 to get Aaron an ambulance and get him straight to the hospital right away.

Well there you are probably one of the longest I have written for this fanfic so far. Sorry it took so long for me to upload chapter 4 of Love Knows No Bounds ( Criminal Minds Version);plus it took me two to three day to type it. I am currently working on chapter 5 of Love Knows No Bounds ( Criminal Minds Version); so stay tuned ok I don't know when I will have it up ok. Let me know my loyal readers what you thought of the 4 chapters I have posted and review. Also let me know if you would like me to continue on with the story ok.


End file.
